


Frosts counterparts: Fire & Water

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost spreads joy and fun to the children in the winter season but whom does it the other seasons? The moon has already answered this, in fact he answered this MANY years before Jack Frost was born. The true question was whom would spread fun and joy in the winter season.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack and the other guardians are fighting against pitch again, this time in the summer. Jack frost can't save them, who will? The moon doesn't pick new guardians but ,shines light on two spirits that can help.<br/>Both spirits go by the cryptic name of A.J.C., both are summer spirits that have been ignored by all, even the guardians who didn't know they existed! The guardians had to call in help from mother nature to figure out who they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosts counterparts: Fire & Water

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and updating, but I hope you enjoy what my messed up over thinking self can create! (^_^)/  
> I'll say sorry now for how Bunny is written i'm sorry, really.... :/  
> I am very bad at writing, I WILL switch tenses :/ i'm just too much of a scatter brain to keep focused on which tense i'm in.

**Five years after Pitch attacked.**

 

_Jack frost and the other guardians got over their differences. The blizzard of '68 being a misunderstanding._ _Tooth and North becoming a couple. Sandy being his quiet allusive self. Pitch hadn't been seen in awhile but still spreading his nightmares, though within moderation. The children needed fear, a point made clear when children started becoming too daring. Though that is a story for another time! Let us just say Pitch, though not liked, had become a necessary evil for the world. Still That isn't what we are here for. This is the story of two young children who both went by the name A.J.C. . These had it worst then even jack, but still better because they had each other. With out farther a do shall we begin?_

 

"COME ON BUUNNYY!" Jack screamed as he flew from branch to branch, with said "Bunny" hot on his heels.

" _OI! Stopp 'ath! Get  your arse back here!"_ Bunny spat. It has been 2 years since Bunny told Jack he could live at the warren in the spare room. Jack had accepted a lot faster then anyone had expected. But Jack had CROSSED a line, he FROZE Bunny's personal fresh water pound that supply's the burrow with water. Now Bunny had paint stuck in his fur and no way to take a nice relaxing bath!

"Bunny you look cute ! with all that pink paint!" 

" _Rack off you bloody show pony!"_

As bunny caught jack they both took notice of the northern lights shining brightly. Stating an emergency. 

"I think we better get going.."

" _I am COVERED in pink paint..."_ Bunny looked mortified

"Come on your the Easter bunny, who cares? You are bound to get covered in paint sometimes"

Bunny groans as Jack leads him down the tunnel to Norths' home.

 

* * *

 

Once Jack and Bunny made it to the pole they were greeted by a very worried North, Tooth and Sandy. 

"Whats going on?" Jack piped up.

" **vt is very bad! Pitch is back! We can not vely on Jack this time as it is summer in most places."** North spoke out.

"But the moon seems to have a plan, he has shown us two young spirits But we don't know who they are at all, they must be new. North took a picture of them in the crystal maybe you guys know them?" Tooth started to ramble but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder by North who gave the boys  the picture. 

The picture relieved two young spirits one a boy one a girl. They were holding hands and in mid walking motion. They looked no more then 6  or 7 years old. Both carried bright smiles that lit up their eyes. The boy wielded a spear like object while the girl had a side pack and was holding a lantern, like a really old creepy one that sent shivers down your spine, in front of her. The girls hair was cascading behind her like a river while the boys was up in hard spikes like fire. They both seemed to be wearing tradition Japanese clothing, though they defiantly were not Japanese. It was hard to tell much more than that from the crystal/picture image they were given.

Both boys shook their heads indicating they didn't know who they were. 

"Are they new guardians?"- Jack

"No sweet pea the moon just said we could use their help"- tooth

"Maybe we should go to mother nature? She knows everyone She even knew me!" Jack smiled as he remembered how Mother nature would hold him on nights he'd given up hope. 

They agreed with jack and set off, That is after bunny had a bath. 

* * *

 

They arrived at mother natures' hideout fairly fast. They were given an audience. North handed her the picture with the question of "who are they?".

 

"Oh that is A.J.C.!" Mother nature exclaimed.

"Which one?" All the guardians said at the same time.

The guardians let jack Take control after that seeing as he was on her good side.

 

" Oh dear let me explain. A.J.C. is both of their names.  Well it's only the initials of course. I don't know their real names, I didn't watch them like I did Jack before he died. I only met these two as they were dying. You see they were sacrificed as young children they were both 8 at the time. A little small for their age especially the girl. They lived in a time were being sacrificed to he Gods was a gift. Because they were twins they were already looked at as a gift from the heavens. Twins were not commonly heard of back then. So they were given to the Gods. The Land was dry from lack of rain, we know this place as Egypt. One child was drowned and the other burned alive. As The girl was being Burned alive I knew then she would make a perfect spirit of joy, for she reached over to her brother as  thick liquid was poured down his throat, and spoke 'Be happy for in the after life we will continue our pranks and games with out anyone to tell us no'. The boy gave her a thumbs up as he wished to the stars for his sisters words to be true. I begged the moon to bring them both back, as new elementals for me. After Them I realized I needed a winter Elemental to spread fun and joy as well when they couldn't. I found jack when he was young and watched him, I was going to wait till he was old and died but when he fell through the lake I took my chance. But unlike A.J.C. I had the moon take his memories away. I thought it would be easier, The twins had a hard time coming to terms with watching everyone they knew die and not see them. I'm sorry Jack there really was no winning choice when it came to memories or not." - Mother nature sighed with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why aren't they guardians then?" - Jack nearly screamed. Others like him!? but kept calm.

"They don't like intruders they enjoy children and protect them but they can never be true guardians, I had wished that once but we left them alone too long. They are unfit now but they still do their jobs of spreading joy in the spring and summer time. While you jack spread joy in the fall and winter" - Mother nature Hugged jacked then.

"So mother, where do fine them? We need them" Jack smiled happily when he was let go.

" On an island that humans don't know about.  Please be careful Jack Its very warm there. I'll give you the directions North, but I must say they hate adults, and intruders." With that mother nature handed North a map, then disappeared. 

" **Vell that could've gone better, no?"**

 

"Lets just go they can't be that bad! They are only little children!"

 

_"The ankle bitters can't hurt us, we beat pitch! What are some snot nose kits gunna do?"_

With that they set off with Sandy looking worried and Jack looking hopeful. 

 


End file.
